


A Richer Future

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: By that I mean she just said this:, I AM SO HAPPY, I don't even ship this, I had a pic, I'll write it for her though, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, It won't go on, M/M, My girlfriend told me how to write this one, No but I got my girlfriend to say it, Pining, She's in denail, THANKS BABE, jeremy is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Short_and_bisexual: jeremy!!!Or:Why did Christine and Jeremy break up?





	A Richer Future

"We're not working out, huh?" Christine asked. Jeremy sighed and nodded. "You have your eyes on someone else, right?"

"W-what do y-you mean?! N-no way--" Jeremy was cut off by another boy who was passing. 

"Hey tall athth!" Rich slapped Jeremy's shoulder before running to Jake. Jeremy yelped, blushing. 

"You have a thing for Rich." Christine sighed out. "Don't deny it, I can tell." 

"D-does Rich know?" Jeremy blushed more. 

"I doubt it, I just figured it out yesterday when Rich started talking to you and you began to freak out. You're kind of obvious, ya know?" Christine put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Just admit it Jeremy, it'll be easier if you tell me." 

"I-I may have a thing for Rich." Jeremy whispered. "B-but I'm not going to act crazy or anything!" 

"Is Rich making out with Jake?" 

"WHAT?!" Jeremy turned quickly, all he saw was Rich talking to Jake. Jeremy felt his cheeks burn even more and he felt very embarrassed. He glared at Christine before banging his head on his locker. "You are the worst!" 

"Uh-huh, now come on. I have play practice and you have a boy to flirt with." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Hey Rich--no, um hello Rich I was wondering if you wanted to--augh! No! Greetings Rich Goranski--I sound like an alien." Jeremy paced in the school bathrooms, he paused to look in the mirror and did finger guns. "Man you excite me sexually." Jeremy paused for two minutes before laughing. "No way! No freaking way am I saying that! That's awful!" 

"Tall athth, Michael ith looking for you." Rich himself walked in, before pausing and smiling at Jeremy. "What'th tho funny?"

Jeremy looked up startled before backing into a sink and falling, holding his head which hit the mirror with a bang. 

"Jeremy? You okay?" Rich knelt down, smiling because when Jeremy fell Rich was finally taller, and he was really happy about that. "You hit your head pretty hard, I'm not going to bully you anymore if that'th what you're worried about." 

"N-no, ow this hurts." Jeremy laughed. "I should go find Michael! Yeah! Michael needs me! You said it yourself so why am I telling you? Haha! Michael!" Jeremy ran out of the bathroom without another word, leaving a very confused Richard Goranski who went running after him. 

Jeremy was going to have a bad day.

~ ~ ~ 

"Dude, I heard you and Christine broke up! What happened?!" Michael grabbed Jeremy's shoulders. Jenna snapped her phone shut, looking at Jeremy quickly. 

"What did you do to Christine?" Jenna asked, voice dripping with judgement. Jeremy winced, looking away.

"Dude what the fuck?" Jake sat up, glaring at Jeremy. "Did you make her cry?!" 

"N-no." Jeremy felt his heart speed up. 

"Oh poor Christine." Brooke sighed. "You didn't cheat on her right?" 

"Jeremy if you cheated on her I will murder you!" Chloe hissed.

"S-she actually broke up with me?" Jeremy didn't look up. He felt Rich's eyes bore into him and he wanted to cry. It became too much for him. It also apparently became too much for Michael because he put an arm around Jeremy and shushed everyone else. 

"He's having a panic attack, he's obviously upset, leave him alone!" Jeremy closed his eyes, listening to Michael say this. He sighed, his breath coming out in fourths, they were shallow not allowing him the air he needed. Rich was still watching. Jeremy held his breath, praying that maybe Rich would leave. The next thing he knew he blacked out.

~ ~ ~ 

"--eremy?! JEREMY!" 

Jeremy's eyes flew open. He was still on the ground, Michael was in tears still shaking him. Christine was lecturing their friends about how they shouldn't attack Jeremy because of something she did. She was in the middle of telling them off when Jeremy gasped for air, grabbing Michael. "M-Michael!" 

"Jeremy!" Michael hugged his friend, holding him tight. "Oh god never stop breathing again that was terrifying! It was like when your mom--"

Jeremy laughed slightly, cutting Michael off. "Y-yeah I know. Jeez my head hurts, do you have water? I need water, Michael." 

"Yeah, I have water buddy. Here you go, drink up." Michael put the water to Jeremy's mouth, letting him take it and drinking before turning to the group. He wiped his eyes, looking at Christine. "Give them hell for doing that." 

Christine nodded before chewing them out again, louder. They all winced, watching Michael pick Jeremy up. Jeremy put a hand on Christine's shoulder, shaking his head. She stopped lecturing them and kissed both his cheeks, then turned to the group. "See, we're friends!" 

"Why'd you break up?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms. 

"Oh I'm totally aro." Christine smiled. "And Jeremy has his eye on someone else~" 

"Christine!" Jeremy covered her mouth, turning bright red. 

"Ohhh, who ith the perthon?" Rich walked over to Jeremy, slinging an arm around him. Jeremy flinched away, making Rich frown. "Dude I'm not bullying you anymore, why are you acting weird?" 

"He just had a panic attack Rich!" Christine defended her friend. "Of course he's acting weird!" 

"But he--" 

"Richie just drop it." Jake said softly, pulling Rich away. 

Jeremy was sure he wouldn't forget Rich's face, showing his insecurities as Michael and Christine pulled him away.

Rich was pissed.

"Thomething ith wrong with Jeremy--or me! Thomething ith wrong with me! He'th totally ignoring me!" Rich told the group, looking at Jeremy, Christine, and Michael. "He ith totally being weird! He fell when I went to look for him in the bathroom!" 

"You probably scared him." Brooke said in a soft voice. 

"But I wathn't even thcary!" 

"Still may have startled him." Jenna said in a voice she used with freshman when they complain about homework. "Just calm down, I'm sure you're fine." 

"Okay." Rich grumbled, taking out his phone. 

**Short_and_bisexual: jeremy**

**Short_and_bisexual: jeremy!!**

**Short_and_bisexual: jeremy I'm sorry about whatever I did! You're a great friend! I'm sorry if we scared you and I need you to talk to me**

**Short_and_bisexual: I won't even bother you about your crush ;)**

**Short_and_bisexual: that's a lie. Just answer me!**

"Richie you sent five texts in thirty seconds calm down." Jake took Rich's phone. "Just take a deep breath." 

"No! Give it back! I need to let him know I'm there for him!" Rich grabbed it. 

**_He's_Heere is typing. . ._ **

 

 

 

**He's_Heere: hi.**

**Short_and_bisexual: HI!!! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?!?! :3**

**He's_Heere: I'm feeling better :3**

**Short_and_bisexual: are you scared of me??**

**He's_Heere: no why?**

**Short_and_bisexual: you keep running away from me and I don know why!**

**Short_and_bisexual: don't***

**He's_Heere: you startled me in the bathroom and panic attack lol**

**Short_and_bisexual: :3 okay.**

Rich put his phone away, smiling. 

~ ~ ~ 

"He's just so perfect and cute and he uses the kitty face! The one with the three!" Jeremy gushed to Christine and Michael, hugging himself. "I love him so much!" 

"I know Jeremy." Christine said. "You've only been talking about him for seven million years." 

"Just tell him." Michael whispered. 

"I can't! He'll make fun of me and turn me down and make out with Jake or something!" 

"Oh Jake is totally straight." Christine smiled sweetly. "I bet Rich has a crush on you!" 

"Just leave me here to pout and mope!" Jeremy shooed them away. Michael mentioned something about getting stoned if he wanted but they both left. 

Jeremy was finally alone. Perfect! 

He pulled up a picture of Rich. 

He can't believe he was going to do this. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jeremy!" Rich ran over the next day, smiling. "What'th up? Wanna thee thomething cool I found online?!" 

"Y-yeah, sure Rich!" Jeremy smiled, turning red. He just jerked it to this kid and now he was going to talk normally. 

"It'th--" 

"Hey Rich." Jeremy put on a straight face (ha!) and did finger guns like he did the bathroom. "You excite me sexually." 

Rich paused, looking at Jeremy, then his hands, then the phone. Jeremy was going to run and hide. "Did you juth uthe my own line? To hit on me?!" 

"Um. . . Yes?" Jeremy smiled slightly. 

"Dammit Heere, I wath gonna athk you out yethterday but you kept running!" 

"Wait really?!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Oh my. . . So. . . Boyfriends?" 

"Boyfriendth." 

~ ~ ~ 

**Short_and_bisexual: hey babe guess what??**

**He's_Heere: what?**

**Short_and_bisexual sent a link!  **

**He's_Heere: MY EYES! RICH IM NOT A FURRY STOP!**

**Short_and_bisexual: I didn't open the link I just looked it up for you because you're a furry.**

**He's_Heere: I think I just died.**

~ ~ ~ 

"Rich! Wait for me to tell them!" Jeremy ran up to Rich who just said he had something to announce to everyone. "Come on!" 

"I wath gonna tell them you're a furry--" 

"You literally sent me a link for a page and I wanted to die a little." 

"Wait you're supplying Jeremy with his furry porn?" Michael asked. 

"MICHAEL! I DONT HAVE ANY!" Jeremy turned red, hiding his face. 

"Nah Jeremy ith my boyfriend now. He ith off the market!" Rich smiled. 

"Oh Jesus finally!" Christine smiled. "I've been waiting for five months!" 

"Wait it was Richie?!" Jake's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I knew it!" 

"Literally only Rich, Brooke, and I didn't know." Chloe said. "Jenna figured it out but we didn't believe her. Jeremy was just. . . So straight." 

"I'm poly--" 

"He acts really straight." Brooke agreed. 

"Guys I'm literally super gay I have a pride flag in my room--" 

"He did theem really thraight." Rich mused. 

"I made out with a guy at Jake's Halloween party after I left Michael in the bathroom!" 

"Wait WHAT?!" The group screamed. 

"Did I not tell you?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, Dustin. He and I, uh, kinda went for it. Pretty great kisser--" 

"I'm gonna kill him." Rich whispered. "You can't thay that about anyone ever! I'm the only good kither!" 

"Yes Rich, got it." 

~ ~ ~ 

**Short_and_bisexual: hey babe :3 I sent you a package.**

**He's_Heere: I opened it.**

**Short_and_bisexual: what'd ya think?**

**He's_Heere: I'm pretty sure I puked up my lunch.**

**He's_Heere: I'm not a freaking furry asshole.**

**Short_and_bisexual: :3**

~ ~ ~ 

"Oh my god you look tho cute!" Rich hugged his boyfriend who was wearing a tux for prom. Jeremy smiled slightly, hugging back. "I look like thit." 

"No you don't, you look lovely Rich!" Jeremy kissed Rich's head. 

"I bought cat earth for your kink." 

"Don't wear cat ears Rich." 

"But. . . Like. . . Nya, right?" 

"Rich I will leave." 

~ ~ ~ 

They were cuddling on Rich's bed, Rich made sure his dad was out before bringing Jeremy inside. They were looking at their pictures from prom, laughing at the faces Michael made. It was a wonderful time. 

"We're working out, right?" Rich asked, looking up. 

"Yeah." Jeremy replied, kissing his head. "We are." 


End file.
